


Loss

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Smut, loss of a grandparent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: So I just lost a grandparent and if I could get a super fluffy one shot where Adam finds me all upset and asks what’s wrong and I explain that my grandmother just passed (old age) he comforts me and we spend some super cute time together and he eventually tells me how he feels about me it would really help me take my mind off of it. Thank you!





	Loss

Warnings: Loss of a grandparent, fluff, no smut

Fic:

As soon as you got the news, you shut yourself in your bedroom, wanting to be alone. You curl up on your bed and hold a pillow tight to you as you let your tears spill over. Being a hunter, you were no stranger to loss, but that familiarity didn’t stop the pain from tearing at your heart. No matter how long you remained alone in your room, the hurt didn’t subside and you weren’t sure it ever would.

Your grandmother had been there for you your whole life and now that she was gone, it was like a part of you was missing. The support and comfort that she gave you was something you could always count on, but now . . . well, you didn’t want to think about it. A knock on the door makes you gasp and curl in on yourself even tighter, burying your face into the pillow you were holding.

“Y/N? It’s Adam, is it alright if I come in?” Adam asks you. You sniffle, finding it too hard to answer. “Y/N, you’re starting to worry us. I’m coming in, alright?” he continues as he opens the door slowly. You hear him whisper your name followed by his quick footsteps. The bed dips as Adam moves to sit behind you, his hand placed gently on your shoulder. “Talk to me,” he encourages gently. “Tell me what’s wrong.” You can’t answer right away, but Adam doesn’t press you. Instead, he stays by your side, gently rubbing your back and trying to soothe you.

“She’s gone,” you finally sob, “My grandma … last night . . . they said it was old age … I didn’t even know until this morning.”

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Adam says quietly. He coaxes you away from the pillow you were holding and pulls you to him. You bury your face against his chest, wetting his shirt with your tears and you fist your hands into the material. Adam had lost people too and you could tell he knew there was nothing he could really do to make things better other than just be there for you. You cry against his chest until you have no tears left to shed, letting him rock you back and forth gently.

“She was one of the few people outside this life who knew I was a hunter,” you tell him when you’re finally able to speak again. “She didn’t really want me to be a hunter, but she understood why I did it and supported me in any way she could,” you continue, “Without that, I … I don’t know. I just feel like I’m alone. I miss her so much and it feels like things will never get any better.”

“I know,” Adam admits, trying to soothe you as he cards his fingers through your hair, “And it will take time before things start to get a little better, but my brothers and I are here for you. I know it feels like you’re alone right now, but you have Sam and Dean, you have me. I know we’re not family and we don’t mean what your grandmother means to you, but you are not alone. We love you, Y/N, I love you more than you will ever know.”

“Adam, I … thank you,” you reply, unable to say anything else. You snuggle in closer to him as he wraps his arms tighter around you and places a kiss to the top of your head, holding you as if he didn’t plan on letting go.


End file.
